Here We Go Again
by SakuraLilies
Summary: Read to find out I'll rate it as mature just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "Why don't you just shut your gab Bleek

_Summary: "Why don't you just shut your gab Bleek?! Just because you have a plan for college doesn't mean you have to bitch about me not having one!"_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Juno, I just watch the movie_

Chapter one

The monkey on my back

_Spring_

I watched in amazement as my boyfriend of one year stepped out of his house and onto the porch, his golden shorts glistening against the rising sun. I cross my legs as I slouched even further in the chair I set in his front lawn last year, gazing on as he continued with his morning rituals.

He must not have noticed me since he munched soundly on his hot pocket, bending forward to stretch his legs before he began his run. My eyes basked in his pale, skinny legs, loving how the small muscles contract beneath his flesh. He Bleek managed to make the track team amazed me. He was bonier than I was and now that I wasn't pregnant it made our weight difference obvious.

I pulled my pipe from my jacket pocket, watching on as he jogged down the three steps of the porch.

"Hey Bleek." He paused in mid-stride, his brown eyes widening upon inspecting me. He began tugging at the worn wristbands he wore, his gaze averting mine. I don't know why but even after the pregnancy, Paulie Bleeker still was a nervous wreck. Every time I greet him in the front lawn on that same freakin' magnificent chair that I swiped from Miss Ransick's lawn, he thinks I'm pregnant.

"H-hey June-bug, I-I didn't see you there." His gaze hovered over my flattened stomach covered beneath my favorite jacket, relief soon captivating his eyes. I know I said I was off the sex for good but I couldn't resist not showing my obsession for my shy boyfriend.

The image of those sickening grape-sucker condoms flashed before my eyes before I gave Bleeker my full attention.

"S-so w-what are you doing here?" "Oh, I don't know, waiting for Carole to tell you that your obnoxious-deadbeat girlfriend was in her front lawn ready to see her puppy." I smiled sarcastically, my head resting against the back of the recliner.

He chuckled, his hands patting the front of his shorts self consciously.

I knew he wanted his trusted orange tic-tacs.

"I like your shorts today; they're like extremely gold today." "T-t-thanks, m-my mom used colorsafe bleach again." "Go Carole." I removed my pipe, rising from my comforting recliner. "I-I have to go…" He pointed in the direction of the other runners that I failed to acknowledge. I shrugged, slumping over to him.

"You seem tense Bleek; you wanna go chuck doughnut holes at that one guy with like eighteen kids?" I knew he wouldn't skip track but it was worth asking. "Geeze June-bug, I really w-wish I could but I have a track meet." His brown eyes pleaded with mine to understand. I hated when he did that. It was like I wasn't seeing my Bleek at all. I barely got to spend time with him at school and it was even worse after. Deputy Carole wouldn't let me come in close rage to steal Bleek away for a few hours.

She hated me.

"Whatever Bleek. Just call me when Carole isn't controlling her puppy." I stuffed my hands into my pockets, trudging out of his way. "W-why do you always have to do that?" His voice squeaked.

Bleek hadn't quite hit his changing voice puberty yet but it didn't lessen my attraction to him. I thought that his high, silent voice suited him.

"Do what Bleek?"

"M-make stupid comments about my mom." I wanted to chuck my pipe in his face and call him a douche bag but this was Bleek. _My_ Bleek.

"You know Carole hates my guts." She would probably blow a can if she knew it was her 'puppy' that had me knock-up for nine months. "S-she doesn't hate you Juno." "Yeah, of course you would say that. You're her freaking son! She adores you!" I felt like I needed a blue slushee at that precise moment to complete my 'fo' shiz' attitude.

He scratched his nearly combed brown hair.

"June- bug…" "I'm just going to go plunge my head down a toilet and just give myself a swirlie. Call me when your mouth isn't stuck up your ass." I walked off, leaving him paralyzed in place.

Okay, so maybe that was kind of harsh but he didn't have to take shit from Carole the hobbit. He just had to live with her. I held out my thumb as I walked along the sidewalk, hopping some psychotic driver would pull over and offer me a ride.

I needed some Sunny D right now.

I walked faster as one cars signal light began blinking, the car swerving in my direction.

If I were able to see more of Bleeker, besides basement Fun Park, I wouldn't be bitching so much about Carole. I guess when I didn't want to admit I was jealous, Carole was my vice. It wasn't really that hard to talk about a woman that despises me from the day I met Paulie Bleeker.

I stomped my feet against the worn doormat at the front door before entering for if I didn't I wouldn't hear the end of it from Brenda.

As I entered the all- too- familiar dwellings of my home, I'm greeted with something that oddly wasn't Sunny D. Instead of the Sunny D that I had been craving for the last two hours, I was greeted with pictures. Pictures of wicked dogs.

German Shepard's, Dalmatians, Hunting dogs, large eyed dogs, every other four-legged beast in the book. This methyl methacrylate smelling woman must've blown a gasket. "Dude, what's up with you and you're fantasizing about dogs Bren? This is like the fourth time this week that you've done this."

I did feel kind of guilt for pro-longing Brens dog search. It wasn't my fault I happened to be allergic to dog spit. It was weird seeing her kitting and crotchet pictures of bug-eyed dogs.

"Which one do you like June-bug?" "How about none?" My voice held just the right amount of sarcasm to upset her, my eyes on her precious urn.

Maybe after I visit Bleeker tonight I would throw up in it just to have her bitchin' more.

"You know that graduation is coming up, don't you June-bug?" I reserved my oncoming witty comments for later on as I plopped down on the stiff couch. "Yeah, and your point?" I hated when she started this conversation cause every time it always ended with her comparing me to some bum that hasn't eat in like years. It's always a load of crap when she says Leah is smarter than me.

"You're going to be moving out soon right?" She ditched the blown up pictures that she was just holding in my face, setting herself down before her sewing machine. "I don't know; I may stay here until Liberty Bell moves out. I may even stay for your funeral." My witty batter began with me even knowing, my arms crossing over my 'micro-boobs' as Leah calls them.

"You sure are dreaming big." Her sarcasm annoyed me. "What of it? Sure I might move out and, I don't know, get a job maybe." The look in her eyes told me that she didn't believe me.

Okay, so maybe I wasn't that straight A, suck up that wanted to go to college. I was more along the lines of barfing chick magnet that ate tacos for breakfast…..well maybe not the barf chick magnet part.

"Well as soon as you move out I'll get rid of all these dog pictures and get a real dog." "You're such a dick Bren." Despite my foul mouth I smiled.

In my dreams I always called Brenda a dick.

She turned to her sewing machine, beginning to sew. Maybe it was another ugly dog. Hopefully I was so I could shove it in Carole's face when I saw her again.

I thought that once my pregnancy was over she would turn wizard and just forget about getting a dog but I guess I was dreaming way too big.

Brenda would always be the nail designer that fantasized about dogs instead of male parts like normal adults. I guess I would consider that normal since I do it and I was basically an adult since I did get knocked up last year.

The dirty image of pork swords covered by golden shorts crossed my mind.

Maybe I was corrupted for thinking like that but don't all girls do that? Or maybe it was just me.

I rose from the couch, the springs protesting against my weight. As I rushed up the stairs, I almost bum rushed Liberty Bell back up the rickety stairs. "Whoa LB; kill my feet much." I steadied her tiny swaying body, her small feet smashing down over mine. She mumbled a short apology as she wiggled free. She whizzed by so fast I almost didn't notice her superman underwear. "Wizard undies LB!" I called to her as I dashed up the rest of the stairs.

I shouldered my door as if I were a hardcore hockey player, eliminating my opponent.

I do tend to get carried away but I just throw it over as a case of ADHD.

I know I really don't have ADHD but I like to rattle the people that haven't met me before. It's a real conversation starter.

I bring much needed charisma to the table.

I flick on the light, seeing that my name tags that I stuck to the wall haven't been pealed off just yet.

Sweet mother of Moses.

That was the first words that came to mind as I gazed on at the magnificent sight before me.

A life-size cardboard version of Pink Floyd stared back at me, balloons tied around the head of Syd Barrett. The hot one.

"This is…wicked sweet." I cautiously walked toward the cardboard as if Pink Floyd was really in my room. I ran my fingers over Roger Waters's face, my face brightening.

"I thought you might've liked it June-bug."

"Mark?" I asked as my dad stepped into my room, his hand resting on my shoulder. "Yeah, he said you should hear theirs album 'The Dark Side of the Moon'."

"I know; that CD was wizard." I gazed up at my dad, the crown of his almost bald head winking at me.

Mark left Vanessa once I gave the baby away. He found an old abandoned studio to settle in. I guess that was his niche, an old abandoned building that was soon to be demolished. I don't know why but its always rich people that have to have the most worn and broken down homes after they leave their spouses. I guess dark and mysterious suited rich depressed people like Mark.

"Bren cooked tonight"

"Oh great, now I can barf my way out of hell."

"June-bug." My dad scolded me, his hold on my shoulder tightening some.

"Just tell Bren to not choke me with the dog hairs she stole from the neighbors' dogs." That was one of the few weird things Bren did after she closes the nail salon. I swear the last time I caught her doing it; she had her nose up the dogs butt.

It was so awkward I couldn't even look at her the same and ended up throwing the rope licorice I chewed up in the urn by the door. She must've ate the rest of it cause I hadn't seen it in days. "She does not steal dog hairs from the neighbors' dogs." He was in denial but he knew just as well as I did that in her last crotchet the dog's fur look too real.

"I'm going over to Bleekers so I probably won't even eat. Carole might even cook for me tonight." I smiled tightly as my dad exited the room. My dad was just one of those people who easily understood my spasmodic behavior other than Bleek and Leah.

But what would Leah know; she was into beardy, wrinkly teachers who wear un-prescription glasses that were a weak overdo. If she wasn't my slushee bud I would've shanked her to death already.

Blood and Guts.

The image of him, my baby that was covered in blood and guts.

God, he was so small but he looked original to me, guts and all. I thought he looked more like Bleeker but I was so exhausted I could barely keep my eyes open to see him.

He was Vanessa's boy now.

I found myself remembering that groudy video I watched with Mark.

_The Wizard of Gore._

Just as he said, it was gruesome and full of gore. I laughed as I was reminded of the woman's body being pulled in half as her blood dripped from the table. Dude, you had to be there to see it. It was so stupid I had to laugh.

I tugged free the balloons that suffocated Syd Barrett's head as I pushed the cardboard out the middle of my floor. (Bren has bitchy mood swings when my room is 'shitty' as she says). I twisted the colorful balloons in my hands, wondering why he had sent balloons with this gift. He didn't usually send balloons with his gifts; so why now?

Was this gift so wizard to him too?

Holy noodles!

I rushed to the door and down the stair, stopping at the edge of the stair case.

"It's my freakin' birthday!"

"So you finally got that monkey off your back?" Brens witty comment didn't damper my happiness as I fast walked to the kitchen. My dad was at the small round table, the newspaper hiding his face. "No 'happy birthday June-bug?' No 'have a bitchin' time at Bleekers'?" He lowered his paper. "No 'Fo' shiz'?" His comeback made me laugh as I yanked the paper from him.

"Seriously, why didn't any of you homeskillets tell me it was my rockin' B-day?" My lingo was obviously confusing him, so I left instead of making him understand.

"Going to Bleeks, don't wait up!" I grabbed the keys off the hook and ran out the door before Brenda could bitch to me.

How did I end up in this predicament?

Not remembering my own damn birthday!

Maybe that pregnancy slooged some of my brain cells.

I thought that over as I drove the rusting van to Bleeks house. Once I was on their street, I practiced how I would get pass Carole this time. I gazed at my self through the rearview mirror, uttering lies that would hopefully get Bleeker out of studying. "Okay ummm…Bleek has, no; Bleeker needs, no, Paulie, fuck!" My foot rested on the brakes as I paused before their house. The Bleekers.

I shut off the van, leaving the vehicle for the Bleekers home. I stood at the door, ringing the doorbell constantly. I knew Carole knew it was me; it was the reason for her taking so long to answer the door. God she's such a wiener. Her body took up most of the doorway, leaving me with just a little portion.

"Is Bleeker home?" I jammed my hands into the pockets of my red sweater, waiting for her to shoot me down. "I'm terribly sorry Juno but puppy has to study for his S.A.T" "And I don't?" I forced myself inside, soon fighting with her up the stairs. Her huge body is squeezing my up against the wall but the little stairway was already cramped enough without her hobbit ass. I found an open space and took it, making it to Bleekers room before she could.

"Puppy, Juno is here!" She called as I entered his room and shut the door behind me.

"Whoa, is this study time on cable?" Books on top of books on top of books toppled over his racecar bed, leaving him with just enough room to sit on the edge. "Hey June-bug." I watched as he dug into his jeans pocket for his orange tic-tacs. "How's it going Bleek? Looks like you're frying your brain trying to study. Carole's making you're brain grow or somethin'?" I sat down on the beanie next to the bed.

"Yeah; s-she doesn't want me to end up like you." He pushed the tic-tac pack back down in his pocket, his eyes glued to the paper he was writing on. "Ouch, don't you think that was harsh. I mean you just shanked me without even assaulting me." I rested my hand on his knee, remembering his whole body erupted in orgasmic spasms when I did that.

I might have been totally weird but it was a turn-on for me.

"J-J-June-bug," I could tell it was working as his pencil dropped, his skinny legs beginning to shake. "I-I need to s-study." A groan escapes his lips, exciting me. I don't know why but every time I hear Bleeker moan in ecstasy or groan in pleasure, I get this turmoil that won't stop in the pit of my gut.

Was that normal?

His hand grasps mine urgently.

The last time he did that was when we actually had sex on the recliner, his hand gripping mine as I took his virginity. I guess I was being kind of a douche for taking it and just telling anyone who wanted to hear but that was the first time I took someone's virginity. You only have one time to give it up and I felt honored to take Paulie Bleekers virginity.

"S-s-stop June-bug." He pleaded, his high voice holding back a whimper.

We were soo an off sex couple right now.

_I loved Juno and I hope I portrayed her character right. She's like quirky as hell and so out there but I think I did pretty well._

_XxAnimexCookiexX _


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: "Why don't you just shut your gab Bleek

_Summary: "Why don't you just shut your gab Bleek?! Just because you have a plan for college doesn't mean you have to bitch about me not having one!"_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Juno, I just watch the movie_

Chapter two

Spring

I just didn't understand how people got emotional over not graduating or even graduating for that matter. For me, I just needed my diploma, a copy of _'the stooges'_, a blue slushee and a taco and I would be fo' shiz. But it didn't work out that way. I ended up not getting my diploma because of my pregnancy and that hobbit Carole.

I wasn't bitchin' about it as much as Bren was. To be totally honest, it didn't really matter to me. I didn't need some rolled up toilet paper to tell me I graduated.

All I needed was a great, kick ass _Dario Argento _horror flick anda good shoulder to lean on like Bleeks then I would be set.

My feet were propped up on the sofa as I obnoxiously laughed as a mans arm was chopped off, Bleeks face paled. "How can you watch this June-bug?" He didn't want to wimp out in front of me in his own home so he decided to watch the ultimate master of horrors movie with me.

He said it was something to cheer up my 'shit on everything' mood for not receiving my diploma. I was kind of glad he wanted to make it up to me even if it wasn't his fault but rather his hobbit of his mother Carole.

"How can you not watch this? Did you see how much blood and gut came out of his arm? I bet if they cut his junk off not that much blood would come out. This is some gorey shit." My excitement was bubbling over, scaring me shitless. His arm that embraced my torso tightened, his brown eyes gazing down at me.

I guess Carole never let Bleek watch anything that pertained to killing or even close to death, on the account of me finding a shitload of pornography under the cushion of the sofa just yesterday. You should've seen the look on the hobbits face. Her cheeks were flushed in anger as her beady eyes bulged out of her skull.

She swore that those porno flicks were mine and Bleek actually believed her. Just so Carole wouldn't throw me out again; I accepted the lie about the hardcore DVDs being mine. I and Bleeker watched them too. It almost gave him a heart attack as he watched two ladies going at it.

I didn't blame him, that crap was sick.

"Well I guess this is better than that movie Leah wanted us to watch." He uttered, his hand unknowingly grazing my breast.

"Paulie Bleeker!" I rushed out of his hold, my hands covering my 'micro-boobs' offensively. We were an off-sex couple after all.

"W-what'd I do?" His brown eyes widened, his hands held up high over his head. The back of my knees hit the edge of the cursed recliner, making me scramble back over to him. "Your perverted fingers were fondling by boobs Bleek!" My cheeks reddened at how idiotic I sounded. Didn't I want Bleek to do that?

The screaming in the background didn't register in my mind as I lowered myself back on the couch, paying no attention to the woman getting her head chopped off on the TV. "I-I didn't mean to Juno," My nervous boyfriend stuttered out, his hands twitching in his lap. "It was just t-that I thought something was b-biting my finger and then it started to itch."

The 'itch' was more or less in his pants rather than on his finger, I noted, seeing the bulge in between his legs.

"Learn to think with your brain rather than your penis, Bleek." I muttered, crossing my arms over my breasts as my full attention was on the TV again. He mumbled a short 'sorry' before returning his gaze to the television set, his hand awkwardly covering the bulge in his jeans.

For some reason I couldn't keep my eyes on the television set to know what was going on. Instead, my eyes kept wondering over to that large bulge in his pants.

Had I caused that?

Was he hard just touching my boob?

Pork swords entered my mind, but this time it was Paulie Bleekers pork sword entering my vag.

"J-June-bug," His voice brought me back to my senses, gazing up to him to see what the problem was. He just pointed in the direction of the TV set, the credits beginning to roll down the center.

"Right." Was my only reply as I rose from my seat, purposely avoiding the recliner to get to the television set. "You want to watch something else or do you want to get a blue slushee?" My craving of blue slushee was almost as bad as his addiction to orange tic-tacs.

"C-C-Can we just stay in here?" His voice low, his hand brushing down his brown hair nervously.

You would've thought he was going into war or something.

"I guess but I want to get some Sunny D first." I didn't wait for his response as I bounded up the few steps of the basement to the kitchen. "Shit." I cursed lowly, watching as Carole maneuvered her large body from the refrigerator. "Hey Carole." I dubiously spoke, trying to avoid her large hips from colliding into me as I made my way to the abandoned refrigerator. The hobbit scoffed, her fingers stuffed in a can of tuna, soon bringing the two fingers to her lips.

I shuddered as the image implanted itself in my brain.

"I thought you wouldn't have shown your face after allegedly accusing me of having pornography hidden under my sofa." Spittle left her lips and landed squarely on my cheek as she spoke, grossing me out even further. All I wanted was some damn Sunny D!

"Well I guess you were wrong," I knew I brought more charisma to the table than she ever could. "But then again you didn't let me have my diploma so I had to get you back some how Carole." I smiled to her, soon lowering my head into the cold refrigerator in search of my other vice, Sunny D.

I could just imagine Carole holding up that can of tuna just above my head, threatening to pore the whole thing on me and make me smell like fish for the cats later on.

I just chuckled, my fingers having a vile grip on the handle of the Sunny D. "Why would you think such absurd thoughts like that June-bug." I hated when she called me June-bug. It sounded as if a cat were dying every time she called me that.

I could just feel a cat dying in the distance right now.

"Well I don't know Carole, maybe because you couldn't stand the fact that I could reproduce before you ever could." I taunted, kicking the door shut as I pushed my way pass her.

If she hadn't given birth to such a beautiful person like Bleek I probably would've vomited all over her already.

I half saluted her as I slumped back down the steps to the basement were Bleek was putting a CD into the beat-up stereo. "What's that?" He turned to me that crocked smile of his warming my heart. "Not what June-bug, who." He reclaimed his seat on the couch as the voices of the runaways- '_Cherry Bomb'_ filled the room.

"Okay Bleek, either you've turned into a random bum or this is _the runaways._" I took a large gulp of Sunny D, then wiping my upper lip on the sleeve of my green jacket as I plopped down next to him. My head bobbed to the upbeat tone of the music as I began singing along.

"_Can't stay at home, can't stay at school_

_Old folks say, ya poor little fool_

_Down the street I'm the girl next door_

_I'm the fox you've been waiting for_

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_Hello world I'm your wild girl_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_Stone age love and strange sounds too_

_Come on baby let me get to you_

_Bad nights cause'n teenage blues_

_Get down ladies you've got nothing to lose."_

I felt as if I was alone in this room with Mark, reciting the lyrics he wrote for that one deodorant commercial. But this wasn't Mark. This was Bleeker who I was singing to in his basement.

"_Hello Daddy, hello Mom_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_Hello world I'm your wild girl_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb."_

My fingers twiddled as if I was playing an electric guitar on the couch, my head shaking from left to right as the sound entered my soul. I actually believed that I was Bleeks _cherry bomb. _As the song worn on with the all girl group still singing the chorus, my head began to pound from my previous reenactment of Jimi Hendrix.

Bleek was smiling from ear to ear, watching as I gulped down some more of the gallon of Sunny D.

I guess he liked my passion for _the runaways._

"Whoa June-bug, I knew you loved _the runaways_ but I didn't know you worshiped them." His excitement wasn't a tease; he was being serious as he wraps his skinny arm around my middle, pulling me into him. "Well they were wicked sweet before Sandy West just up and decided to die."

"You can't just up and decide to die Juno." He grounded out, his brown eyes squinting to see if I was upset with him for his outburst. "Well apparently she did. She was like one of the best drummers in the history of rock n' roll!" I held up my Sunny D, silently toasting to the deceased Sandy West.

"Well you could be just like her Juno. I-I mean with your harmonizing. Y-you're wizard when you harmonize with us." I felt myself redden by his compliment, setting down my Sunny D to cuddle closer to him. My lips grazed over his neck, feeling the tiny goose bumps that settled over his flesh.

"You really think I'm wizard?"

"O-Of course you are, you're b-beautiful and you don't even have t-to try hard." I sighed in satisfaction, bringing my lips up to his in an innocent kiss.

I didn't plan on it being sexual.

His tongue licked my lips, begging for entrance and yet when I comply, he doesn't stick it in. Instead his lips grounded against my own, his tongue flickering over my parted lips as his fingers probed my breasts. Just when I thought I was going to rot in hell for not getting an open- mouthed kiss in my life, his tongue plunges inside my cavern, shocking me.

The heat generating from his body was making my head dizzy as I held onto his shoulders for support. He took this as an opportunity as he pushed me down onto the sofa, him boldly urging my legs to wrap around his torso as his hips grinded against mine.

His lips jerked from mine as he began placing open mouth kisses along my exposed neck, a groan escaping my swollen lips. The taste of orange tic-tacs lingered along my lips now from him. It was just as tangy and delicious as it was the first time. The friction of my jeans and his growing erection was making it harder for me to think clearly as I tugged at his shirt.

Nothing mattered.

Not Carole, not my lack of diploma, or even _the runaways_ playing in the background.

Just me and my Bleeker.

He grunted as my hand grasped his thigh. If I hadn't known any better, I would've thought he wanted to finish off our intercourse on the cursed recliner. His grasp on my hand suddenly stopped everything.

"W-We have to stop…n-need…condom." He gasped out, his brown hair wild as his eyes. I nodded urgently, my hands leaving his already unzipped jeans alone as he quickly got off me. My body felt cold once he left the basement altogether to retrieve a condom, my hand resting on the hickey that I received just minutes ago.

At least Bleek was taking it into consideration that she could get knocked up again since he did have mutant sperm. My legs shifted shut as my head rested against the cushion of the worn sofa, licking my lips greedily to not forget his taste so quickly.

Footsteps approached her quickly as he lowered himself over her once more, careful not to put all his weight on her. "Geeze Bleek, I thought you weren't coming back." I scolded as he held the pack of condoms before me.

At least they weren't those awful grape suckers.

"J-June-bug," He looked down at me helplessly, tearing one condom off from the strip of others. "I know we've already done this before but if you don't want to…" He paused as he ripped the packet open, the plain condom cold in his hand. "No I do want this Bleek." I finished my task of pulling down his jeans, just leaving him in his boxers as I discarded my jeans and underwear.

He suddenly got off me again, turning away from me.

"Are you ok Bleek?" He nodded, still turned from me. Then he held up the condom. "I-I need to put this on." It wasn't like I haven't seen his junk before and just to let you know, his junk is a pretty good size. I kicked off my panda underwear, waiting for him to lower his colorful boxers.

I was reminded of the first time we had sex and I saw his pale butt cheeks for the first time. I thought they were absolutely adorable.

His fingers hooked onto the waistband of his boxers, soon pulling them down to reveal those pale butt cheeks that I loved so dearly. His arms shook as he struggled to put on the condom, then he turned to face me once more, his erection as alive as ever. It almost scared me as bad as it did the first time. Bleekers one was the biggest out of all two guys I've ever done in my life.

How was that possible for someone so skinny?

I braced myself for the worse as the tip of his manhood probed my vag, his fingers digging into my waist. He must've been as nervous as I was. We were supposed to be an off-sex couple after all.

"Puppy!"

Abruptly he rammed into me, making me scream out on instinct, grasping the cushion for dear life as he began thrusting in and out of my womanhood. His lips came down over mine to swallow out my shocked squeals as his arm hooked under my leg, burying himself deeper within me.

"_Puppy!"_

A whimper left my throat as I felt my muscles contract against him, making him grunt. His tongue explored my cavern as I tried to grasp onto what little energy I had left. He began pounding into me harder, my legs having a vice grip on his torso as he buried himself into me.

"_Paulie Bleeker!" _Carole's voice was tuned out as I came hard, trying to stifle my moans. Heavy footsteps were making their way down the few steps of the basement, startling us both. I could barely lift my arms as Bleeker lifted me off the couch and into the recliner, throwing a blanket over me as he struggled with his pants.

He was an amazing boyfriend.

"Puppy, why didn't you answer me?!" Carole's hobbit form blocked the entrance to the steps just as he kicked aside my underwear. "T-The music….I couldn't hear you over the loud music." He stumbled, his fingers crossed behind his back as she sized me up. "What's wrong with you?" I was too weak to come up with some witty answer to upset her so I just shook my head, my half-lidded eyes going back to Bleeks.

"Juno should leave soon. Her family may be worried about her." She was just saying that to get me out of her home. I glared at her as she hobbled back up the steps, each step cricketing beneath her feet. Bleek slouched, bending forward to retrieve my kicked underwear as he approached the recliner. "Do you want to stay over June-bug? I could stay down here with you so my mom wouldn't know you are still here." I smiled despite my tired state, nodding.

"Thanks Bleek." He kissed my forehead before dashing back up the steps to get a couple of pillows and blankets.

So much for off-sex.

_I loved Juno and I hope I portrayed her character right. She's like quirky as hell and so out there but I think I did pretty well._

_XxAnimexCookiexX _


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: "Why don't you just shut your gab Bleek

_Summary: "Why don't you just shut your gab Bleek?! Just because you have a plan for college doesn't mean you have to bitch about me not having one!"_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Juno, I just watch the movie_

Chapter three

Banana Pancakes

Spring

_It was always times like these when I wondered why Paulie Bleeker chose me over Katrina De Vort. I mean kudos to her for managing to give me the stink eye all day but at least she wasn't an a- hole like I was. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I wriggled free of Bleeks tight grip, feeling as if I were a teddy bear in his scrawny arms. Not that I didn't like to cuddle up with Bleek on any other given day, but I couldn't fathom lying against him sweaty and naked. Maybe he could but I just wasn't that human enough to do it. I was Juno, June-bug after all.

My eyes traced the retracting cracks on the ceiling, my hands clutched to the blanket that Paulie wrapped me in. The guilt-sex was eating away at my soul and I didn't like it. Maybe Bleek needed a normal girl without baggage…someone like Katrina DeVort. Apparently I had too much 'ass kissing' in my blood for Bleeker. He needed soup reeking Vort to clear his conscious.

Was that selfish of me?

To just give away such a nice guy like Bleek to smitten stink-eye?

I rolled on my side to face Paulie, his light breathing fanning my cheek. I made this poor guy stick his pork sword in my vag again just cause I didn't receive a diploma.

I was a total a-hole.

The soft melody of Jack Johnson's _'Banana Pancakes_' was playing in my head as I stoked my boyfriends rosy cheek.

"_Can't you see that it's just raining  
Aint no need to go outside...  
But Baby, You hardly even notice  
When I try to show you this  
Song is meant to keep ya  
From doing what you're supposed to  
Waking up too early"_

I felt like this song was meant for an odd couple like Bleek and me; like Jack Johnson knew there were two dysfunctional teens hooking up on a recliner in his moms basement, AKA Basement Fun Park.

He stirred beneath my fingertips, putting me at ease a little.

I didn't want to catch the blame for rolling around with her son again.

"June-bug," His none-masculine voice was husky and squeaky, a combination that I found attractive only with Bleek. "I thought you might have already been gone." His voice held that doubt that it always did when I was caught with my hand in the cookie jar. This time I wasn't the guilty party. "Why?" I had a low enough esteem without Bleeks constant discomfort to my bluntness but now that he was in full swing, I felt even more uneasy.

"T-t-the last time w-we did "it" y-you left right after and I thought…" He trailed off, noting that I was not at his side anymore. I was instead up and yanking on my jeans.

"June-bug, wait I d-didn't mean it that way!" He made a toga out of the blanket to hide his nudity from me, standing tall over me as I adjusted my shirt. "Mean it like what Bleek? That all I'm good for is just a good bang and then you're over me?" I zipped up my jacket halfway, making my way over to the small window. "No! Y-y-you mean m-more to me than just a g-g-good b-bang June-bug." He stumbled after me, getting caught on the tail of the blanket.

"Wizard." I couldn't really explain it even if I wanted to but once my mind was set on leaving Paulie Bleeker, my mind was set.

I unlatched the window, pulling it up in a fury. I didn't need his stupid and senseless gabbing right now. All I needed was a licorice rope and a blue slushee. Stepping up to the stool, I threw my body through the small window, sucking in my stomach so I could slip through.

"You really don't have to do this Juno."

Juno.

He called me by my name instead of June-bug.

I automatically knew what he was going to say next. I had it mapped out in my mind already as I stood outside of the window, waiting for him to close the window back. "You're being real immature." The words rolled off his tongue easily, not surprising me.

In my whole entire life of knowing Paulie Bleeker, he has only called me immature twice. And even though I was supposed to be immune to his callous tone cause my name was _Juno_, it stung just as bad as those back pains I used to have.

What he didn't and would never understand was that I was a human being just like him. I just hid my emotions through downing people.

"Well that's just wizard, coming from the guy that is afraid of his own penis." I shot back, my temper flaring. Once I was rattled, there was no turning back. "I-I am not!" He shot back, his cheeks reddening.

That just reminded me of the fact that he graduated and I hadn't.

"_Maybe we can sleep in  
Ill make you banana pancakes  
Pretend like it's the weekend now_

And we can pretend it all the time  
Cant you see that it's just raining  
Aint no need to go outside"

That hobbit didn't graduate me for a certain reason, to keep me away from her son. And to be honest, I was starting to thank her for it. I didn't need a bitchy boyfriend like Paulie when I had Leah.

"_Just maybe, like and ukelele  
Mommy made a baby  
Really don't mind the practice  
Cause your my little lady  
Lady lady love me  
Cause I love to lay here lazy  
We could close the curtains  
Pretend like there's no world outside"_

"I'm starting to believe that hobbit was right about us; we don't need to be together if we don't mush well together. I thought you were the cheese to my macaroni, the PB to my J. I guess you weren't ever that stuff; I just wanted you to be since I was pregnant with your kid but now that I'm not why the hell are we doing this shit if we aren't fo' shiz about it?"

Bleek was silent, the blue tie of the blanket contrasting against his tanned skin.

"_And we can pretend it all the time  
Cant you see that it's just raining  
Aint no need to go outside  
Aint no need aint no need Mmmm MMmmm  
Cant you see can't you see  
Rain all day  
And I don't mind."_

"I-I-I thought you and I was… you know, wizard after the…" He didn't finish, his fingers drumming against the high sill of the window pane. "I guess you were wrong," I massaged my forehead; it felt as if a tiny monkey was starting a mini marching band in there. "Maybe we need to slow down a while, not see each other for the time being until I'm a wee more 'in here'." By in here I meant the conversation.

Bleeks pale lips held a scowl a mile long.

"_The telephone is singing  
Ringing it's too early  
Don't pick it up  
We don't need to we got everything  
We need right here  
And everything we need is enough  
Just so easy"_

I turned on my heels in the other direction, not wanting to see the pitiful state that I put Paulie Bleeker through. He deserved someone better…like Katrina DeVort.

"_When the whole world fits inside of your arms  
Don't really need to pay attention to the alarm  
Wake up slow, yeah wake up slow  
You hardly even notice  
When I try to show you this  
Song is meant to keep ya  
From doing what your supposed to"_

I stuffed my hands in my pockets, my head lowered as if a bug was tapping my head further and further into the ground without me even knowing. Maybe I was a bit of a bitch for ending my relationship with Bleek so soon just cause he accused me of leaving him when I took his virginity. Maybe it wasn't just so much the sex but the fact that Bleek didn't believe I was a good enough girlfriend to stay with him while he was sleeping.

"_Waking up too early  
Maybe we can sleep in  
Ill make you banana pancakes  
Pretend like it's the weekend now"_

I silently hoped Bleek would come and apologize to me before I had to to him.

"_And we can pretend it all the time  
Cant you see that it's just raining  
Aint no need to go outside  
Cant you see can't you see,  
You gotta wake up slow"_

Being with Paulie Bleeker reminded me of Banana Pancakes; he wasn't original but he was good all the same. My feet shuffled against the dirt, tears brimming the corner of my eyes. Maybe I wasn't thinking about what he was saying but instead of the condom breaking in the middle of Round Two of our 'throws of passion' hour.

Yes, the condom did break while he was thrusting into my vag like a mad-man, which ticked me the hell off. Soon as I heard the small _Snap _of the condom ripping, I ended our night on a sour note, not that Bleeker wasn't complaining.

Maybe my mood swings were an effect of pregnancy.

Which meant that I had to be pregnant again?

Right?

I panicked, rushing across the narrow street to the store front. I soon yanked the glass door open, the bell dinging from the jerk. The store clerk, the overly- sarcastic man that knew I was pregnant before I did was there.

"McGuff!" I didn't stay long enough to let him and his bullshit puns get to me as I quickly grabbed a 'sacred' and 'blasphemous' "pee stick" from a rack and hid it behind my back. As I slowly approached the counter, I held out my hand expectantly as I always had.

"What McGuff the crime dog?" He tapped the boomerang keychain to the bathroom against his hairy arm, gazing down at me. "I need to use the can. I just got back from Bleeks and that hobbit wouldn't let me go." Maybe I should've kept the Bleek part to myself


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter one

_Summary: "Why don't you just shut your gab Bleek?! Just because you have a plan for college doesn't mean you have to bitch about me not having one!"_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Juno, I just watch the movie_

Chapter four

Do you remember?

I found myself counting the different color cars that passed my house as I sat slumped against the steps to my house. Damn Bleeker with his mutant Damn Bleeker with his mutant sperm! If I hadn't had sex with him, that cursed pink plus wouldn't have appeared on that pregnancy test.

The small rock that I had clutched in my fist I released, throwing it over the desolate road. I knew if I didn't perk up soon, either Brenda or my dad would know something was wrong with me. I rose from my post, dusting the invisible dirt that settled over my faded ripped jeans.

I paused at the door, watching as the track team whizzed passed my house. "Damn pork swords!" I muttered before entering the house.

Brenda was at the sewing machine, probably making another dog quilt just to hang up on the wall for when someone ever visits us. I marched pass her and up the stairs, not stopping even when I heard her screaming for me to come back down. Yeah, I know I was deliberately ignoring her because I needed my own space.

It had been exactly two weeks since I broke up with Paulie Bleeker and I was feeling every single bit of guilt for breaking it off with him. He was just an all around nice guy and I just screwed with his head by telling him I liked him. I ran a race car over my flat stomach, suppressing my urge to rip my hair out of my skull.

How could I be so stupid to let Bleek have sex with me?!

Didn't we agree that we were going to be an off-sex couple? And how exactly did the condom rip? I yanked at the checkered scarf around my neck, pulling one of the ends over my eyes.

I know that couples only reproduce when they are happily married or thus in love but I and Paulie had already accomplished that. In Vanessa's eyes I was already a woman. My fingertips caressed my cheek as if I had just been slapped, abruptly rising into a sitting position. What if I had looked at the whole argument the wrong way? Would Bleeker forgive me?

Would he forgive me after telling him that I was pregnant?

Fuck it! Bleeker said he loved me no matter if I was in a fat suit or not. Besides, one way or the other, I had to start wearing a bra again. My boobs really didn't need the saggage that they were receiving.

…………………………………………………..

Steve Rendazo, the bastard jock that I could barely stand was sitting next to me in gym, making my life a living hell with his perfect Steve-isms.

The perfect bastard!

He could be just as clueless as Bleeker sometimes when he tried too hard. I mean the bastard could be completely absorbed in his cheap gloating and totally forget that I was right there. I could leave the douche bag and go take a dump and he would still be there when I returned. As if I never left his side.

"Get rid of him."

"How can I when you invited the vegan-lover over here, Leah?!"

"I don't know but if Keith sees me over here associating with a different boy he'll break it off with me."

"Mr. Conner's was never dating him and eww; don't call that beardy old man by his first name."

"Whatever June-bug; just get rid of Rendazo."

"What do I look like, the grim reaper?" I whispered to Leah who apparently wasn't aware that she did invite the freaky jock over here. I glared over to Steve who was still going on about how sports expressed his true emotions. I really couldn't give two shits if he liked me and expressed his love for me through tackling other guys.

Just sitting next to him reminded me of all the spice girls movies Liberty Bell made me buy her.

I think the clerk still remembers me.

Leah suddenly got up, leaving me to handle my new fan guy alone which I would get her for later. After I released my exploding bladder.

I don't exactly know why but this pregnancy seemed to go better than the first. I guess because I am so used to the way I behave and how I get fucking cramps after while and stupid back pains. I still had an overactive bladder issue which I was trying to concoct an excuse for but failing so far.

The only one who seemed to really notice my hyper active potty breaks was Leah. I hadn't spoken to Bleek so I didn't know if he knew I was pregnant again or not.

Shit I hope he doesn't.

I hopped over Rendazo's stretched legs, surprised I didn't even disturb his little conversation with himself and made my way to the public restroom. Why the adults called It a public restroom is beyond me but I was glad they at least made a toilet for purposes meant only for …well you know.

I walked in the direction of the blue painting of a woman against the white-washed wall, stopping as I saw Paulie Bleeker leaned up against the wall also.

"You've got to be kidding me." I crossed my arms over my protruding belly, my eyes narrowing. I know I looked mad on the outside but on the inside I was melting like mash potatoes under his unsure gaze.

_You're the cheese to my macaroni._

"H-h-hey June-bug," His brown bangs grew out more, I noted as I tried to walk pass him. "P-p-please d-don't walk away from me again. I-I-I just want you to forgive me. I hate it w-when we argue." My eyes were dangling at his golden shorts that I loved dearly. Maybe he wore them for me. "Why the hell are you standing at the girl's bathroom Bleek? That's kinda odd, don't you think?"

Maybe I spoke too soon because as soon as I said that, Katrina De Vort stepped out of the bathroom, branding me with her famous stink eye. To say that she looked hot in her blue gym shorts and brown 'Dancing Elks' shirt with the orange collar was an understatement. Katrina De Vort was stunning.

"I-I-I was Katrina's p-partner in gym. S-S-she needed a partner in volleyball." His brown eyes held sadness in them for he knew that he lost any chances of making anything up to me.

"Right and let me guess, she needed you to help her undress too so you wouldn't have to picture my naked body every time you undress! Paulie, I don't know what I saw in you but I saw something that was safe, secure, fo' shiz, you know? But Katrina?" I pointed in her direction with my thumb, not caring anymore if she gave me the stink eye for the rest of my life.

She would always be soupy sails in my book.

The stupid girl probably smelt like Lipton city right now.

"J-J-juno, l-let me explain."

"Explain what? How you left me again for the same girl and some how in both situations they involve soupy sails here giving me the stick eye. Nothing changed in either situation Bleek!" I basically screamed, upsetting my already aggravated stomach.

His already large brown eyes seemed to widen even farther. "D-d-do you mean that you are—"

I said nothing, pushing aside Lipton City to enter the bathroom. The last thing I heard before taking a whiz was Paulie Bleekers vice, Orange Tic-Tacs.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: "Why don't you just shut your gab Bleek

_Summary: "Why don't you just shut your gab Bleek?! Just because you have a plan for college doesn't mean you have to bitch about me not having one!"_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Juno, I just watch the movie_

Chapter five

That's what you Get

…..

My relationship reminded me oddly of the Beetles. The broke up, regrouped again, and then broke up again. It wasn't like I planed for our reoccurrences but I always happened to catch him with Lipton City.

I'd ask him numerous times if he was sexing her the same way he was with me but each time he would stutter his way out of the argument. If I didn't have a sea monkey growing in my stomach I would've drop-kicked him in the head.

But I had to think of the baby cause it wasn't as if he was shoving a baby out his vag just to give it away again. I stopped at my stereo; the sweet sound of Paramore's 'Stop this Song' draining the emptiness from my room. What did Bleeker know about kids anyways?! That hobbit kept him locked away in his room basically every day! I was surprised that he could even put on his own damn underwear.

"You say the sweetest things and I  
Can't keep my heart from singing along to the sound of your song  
My stupid feet keep moving to this 4/4 beat, I'm in time with you  
Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (die for you)"

My head bobbed to the metal tune, feeling the hardcore punk band filling my soul. I had always been a sucker for punk/ rock bands. What could I say, I had my own band! I cannon balled onto my bed, the sheets bunching up against my legs as I landed.

The feeling of me hurling my breakfast and lunch came to my mind briefly before I bolted to my feet. Shit! How could I easily forget I was pregnant?! Juno, June-bug McGuff was pregnant once again with Paulie Bleekers kid. I could see it now in neon lights above my head. The F on McGuff dangling against the other F, the light for the P in Paulie blinking annoyingly.

"Someone stop this)  
I've gone to far to come back from here, but you don't have a clue  
You don't know what you do to me"

I yanked my hamburger phone off my nightstand, tapping my fingers on to of it as I paced the floor. If I told Leah first then I would be able to tell Brenda and my dad. So long as they didn't hit me.

But I would briefly question their trust in me when I get to that stage.

I pulled apart the hamburger, pacing one half to me ear as the hum of the dial tone tickled my eardrum.

While I waited for Leah to pick up the phone, I couldn't help but think of what Su Chan told me when I first went to get an abortion. "Babies have fingernails." Even to this very second I was still fascinated with that incite. Just the thrilling fact that babies could scratch out my vag excited me event more than kicking Banana out my bed every morning.

I would've told the doctor that was helping me with shoving the baby out my vag that fruitful incite but I had to stick to my motto.

'Doctors are sadists like to play God and watch lesser people scream.'

"Yo-yo-yiggidty-yo."

"Took you long enough."

"Well it isn't my fault that Keith loaded me with a shit-full of homework."

"What did I tell you about calling that beardy old man by his first name around me? That shit gives me the creeps so just call him Mr. Connors."

"Do you think he may be married cause I didn't see a ring on his finger."

"How would I know?! I don't pay attention to his fat fingers! Why are we even talking about him?! I just called you to ask if you've seen Bleek."

"Does it count if I seen him with the track team?"

"Oh I don't know Leah; I'm not God so I wouldn't know if it counts." I slapped my free hand against my throbbing forehead, feeling my mood swings kicking in already. If Leah didn't sober up soon, I had an odd feeling that I would be doing more than just bitching through the phone.

"Won't someone stop this song, so I won't sing along  
Someone stop this song, so I won't sing.."

I cranked the music up louder, not caring if Bren came up and shouted at me. I was in a foul mood already without Bleek and Soupy sails involved. I didn't need her to come up and ruin my mellow.

"Hey, let's cut the mood swing, bitching Juno out shall we? I was trying to help you out since Bleeker was clearly with Lipton City after school today."

"He was?!" I'd rip his fucking head off if he wasn't the baby daddy of my second kid. Maybe I ought to get on some hard drugs and booze myself up so we would have a neuter baby.

Nah, then our baby would have a deformed head which I hated with a passion.

Well sorry if I am picky about how my baby will turn out. I had to spend half my life watching Carole the hobbit move her large body to and fro from the kitchen to Bleeks room.

"I never let love in so I could keep my heart from hurting  
The longer that I live with this idea, the more I sink into this 4/4 beat  
I'm in time with you

Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (stop this song)"

If Paulie thought he could just have sex with me and let the condom break on me, he had another thing coming.

"Hey Juno, maybe we should like go to her house after Benihana's party."

"And invade Lipton Landing, no way Leah!"

She seemed to grunt on the line and shifted.

"Dude who is over there with you?"

"No one, we should so spy on them and like pounce when they think we don't know."

"Leah, shut up. This isn't a re-run of Tom&Jerry so lets just cut the crap."

"Hey, I hear Vee-jay invited them to his cabin again. I think he thinks they're dating or something."

"But Vee-jay knows I'm dating Paulie." I felt like yanking my hair out as I fell back against my bed.

"I've gone to far to come back from here, but you don't have a clue  
You don't know what you do to me  
I've come to far to get over you, and you don't have a clue  
You don't know what you do to me"

"Well its not like Bleek has stuck anything up your vag lately."

At my silence Leah spoke up again.

"I am right, right?"

"Sure you are…I mean it's not like I would let him sex me after he got me Prego."

"You are so lying you little skeez! You so had sexual intercourse with him."

"Please do not use that word against me Leah cause I have a migraine the size of a melon."

"Dude…are you pregnant?"

"Can't someone stop this song, so I won't sing along  
Someone stop this song, so I won't sing"

"I don't know… I mean it could be a food baby cause I did have to puke a lot." There was no getting around the subject. I knew I was pregnant just as sure as I knew my big toe.

"Juno…you're pregnant…with Paulie Bleeker's kid." So she wasn't as stupid as she seemed. Maybe her trying to get with Mr. Connors was paying off.

"What's it to ya?"

"I…I mean how are you going to get rid of this one?"

"The same way I got rid of the first one."

"By shoving it out your vag and giving it to someone else with blood and guts all over it?" Leah knew me well. Too well if you asked me.

"No; by looking in the Penny Saver for another ad. That is where we found Mark and Vanessa."

"Maybe you forgot but Mark wasn't ready to grow up so he ditched Vanessa. Do you want your second sea monkey to go through that?"

"Your lovesick melody is gonna get the best of me tonight  
But you won't get to me if I don't sing"

I felt my arm hairs prickling my skin as I hung up on Leah. It wasn't anything personal but that conversation was just hitting too close to home. My mom did leave me when the job got tough; leaving me with Bren. It wasn't as if Bren wasn't a good parent but I just wanted my real mom.

But it didn't matter now. She sent me love through a cactus. For some odd reason I had a fetish for flushing them down the toilet with everything else cursed in this world. I was so worried about Bren ruining my mellow I ended up ruining it myself.

Everyone was a piece of a puzzle in my fucked up life.

Bleeker was the biggest piece.

Bleeker was boss.

"It creeps in like a spider  
Can't be killed, although I try and try to  
Well, don't you see I'm falling?  
Don't wanna love you, but I do"

He was the cheese to my macaroni.

"(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing along?  
(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing?  
Your lovesick melody is gonna get the best of me tonight  
But you won't get to me, no  
You won't get to me 'cause I won't sing"

Paulie Bleeker was my justice. He made everything calm and euphoric in my eyes. Now that he was with Katrina De Vort, he was nothing to me.

Not even a small pack of tic-tacs could change that.

………………………………………………………………

Paulie Bleeker was patiently waiting at my locker when I turned, making me jolt in surprise. I was shocked cause I didn't see Katrina AKA soupy sails at his side. "Why the hell are you here?" I murmured as I twisted my lock to enter the combination.

My back faced him as I jerked my door open, placing each book into my locker without a second guess. "I-I was worried about you. Leah said that you were having back pains again. The last time you were having back pains were when you were…" He stopped as I faced him, my face scrunched up in confusion.

"What all did Leah tell you?"

"Nothing that could pinpoint me in the direction of what's wrong with you."

"Don't listen and believe everything that Leah tells you cause half the things she says is shit." His brown eyes relaxed under my intense gaze, making butterflies flutter in the pit of my gut.

Maybe I had been missing Bleeker more than I had intended I would.

Who could blame me?

"I don't want us to fight anymore June-bug. I just want to be with you and only you." His hand was outstretched to me, beckoning me to come to him. He was oddly acting bold which I found a complete turn-on. Don't ask me why but Bleeker and aggressive put in the same sentence just sounded erotic.

I took his hand as he tugged me against him, his boney chest feeling a bit more muscular against my back.

"D-Do you want to b-b-be my girlfriend again?" I gazed up at him, my head almost butting his chin if he hadn't moved. "Of course you block head. Just don't hang around with Soupy sail anymore; I think her stench is rubbing off on you.

"Your lovesick melody is gonna get the best of me tonight  
But you won't get to me if I don't sing"


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: "Why don't you just shut your gab Bleek

_Summary: "Why don't you just shut your gab Bleek?! Just because you have a plan for college doesn't mean you have to bitch about me not having one!"_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Juno, I just watch the movie_

Chapter Five

**Paulie is Boss**

….

Autumn

Pain.

All I could feel was fucking pain.

It scared the hell out of me how large I had really become in just four months. I didn't remember being this large in my last Prego period. God I hope I wasn't having twins. Then I would have two kids that looked just as stupid as Paulie Bleeker.

I rubbed at my swollen belly as I adjusted my head against his shoulder. Some how, without me even telling him he knew that I was pregnant again. I didn't cry like all those weird saps in the soap operas when they had been caught. I just hugged him as if he were the last sane thing on this planet.

I needed him just as badly as he needed me but I would never own up to it.

No, not after all we've been through.

"So are you going to keep this one?"

We were sitting on the worn, threadbare couch in the basement, the TV turned off as just the sound of our voices filling the gap. I sat up as best as I could without leaving contact of my boney boyfriend. "What do ya mean Bleek?"

"I mean are you keeping the baby?" I don't know why but in those short weeks that I and Bleeker were fighting he toughened up. He wouldn't even stutter around me. I hated that.

"Why's it any of your business? It may not even be yours so just don't worry if I'm keeping it or not." I'll admit; I toughened up also just because he hurt me once and I didn't want to be hurt again.

I was Juno after all.

I wasn't supposed to get hurt; I was named after Zeus's wife!

The best way to describe our relationship was to just simply call us best friends.

I didn't want to just be BFF's with my own boyfriend but he gave me no other option. I was like going to a Stooges concert and not being able to see them over the crowd. I was suffocated.

Apparently he felt how suffocated I was too and decided to keep his distance. Who could blame him?

He got me knocked-up again and he was still with me.

He was my best friend.

I pushed myself off the couch, standing to my feet to give me some height against him. I couldn't help that I was naturally short. I felt that I was cheated of my real height by my coyote ugly mom.

"So I'm not the father?"

"Are you really that stupid Paulie? You get a freakin A in calculus everyday so how can you be dumb as dirt on this topic?! I haven't had sex with any one since the condom broke you freakin a-hole!" I didn't care if I was being way harsh right now but the fact of the matter was that Paulie Bleeker was inexperienced even after having sex with me and getting me knocked-up.

He didn't deserve my sympathy so why should I give him any?

I was becoming more and more irritated with the fact that my boyfriend was a dumb asshole and I didn't care if Carol threw me out.

I and her son were after all just best friends.

I hobbled out the basement, not being able to fit my fat self through the window I always escaped through.

Paulie Bleeker wasn't boss.

He was just a guy that I had sex with.

Not my knight and shining armor.

I guess I was being over-obsessive with him and it pissed him off but at that moment I didn't care. I was a fucking plant in his eyes! Not a damn mermaid or whatever he thought of me when I was skinny. But I didn't need his charity case. I didn't need it from anyone for that matter. I pushed out one sea monkey from my vag I can do it again.

As I wobbled to the van, I threw the end of my scarf over my flushed face, wanting so badly just to crawl in a hole and cry.

It wasn't normal of my nature or kind to cry in a situation that I happened to start but I just felt like wanting to go on a ranting, screaming fest just calm my jumping nerves. Maybe it was the baby tap dancing on my stomach.

Whatever it was, it had me in the van, still parked on the curb at Bleek's house, crying like a new born. I tried to laugh as I cried to ease the pain but it just wasn't going away! I hated sulking cause I was an all around good person but my stupid boyfriend brought this side of me out.

At times like these I reminded myself love was either blind or a stick up my ass.

I hated this feeling of something having a tight hold on my throat every time I get around Bleek but at the same time I loved the feeling cause then it made me want to get closer to him. Was that an effect of love?

I heard a finger tapping against my window but I ignored it, thinking it was the hobbit telling me to leave. The tapping still continued even though I was clearly ignoring the person. I was annoying the hell out of me.

"Would you cut that ou…?"

I was staring into the brown eyes of Paulie Bleeker. I stared on as those bloody tears kept coming, shocked when he popped open the van door and pulled me into his arms. He had never been this bold with me, **ever**.

I clutched onto the thick material of his shirt as I cried, hating myself even more cause I was including him in my misery. After all, he was just my best friend.

"Jeez June-bug, warn me before you run off okay?"

"Shut your gab Bleek, you wouldn't care if I left or not. You would be glad that you wouldn't have to take care of a baby." I muttered as he ran his nimble fingers through my dark brown hair. "That isn't true. I-I would take care of both you and the baby if I had to. I… I would get a job to support us..."

I shushed him with a finger to his lips, smiling despite my crappy mood. It wasn't my fault he could make any girl melt with his stupid sense of humor.

I just happened to be another notch in his bedpost.

"I get it blockhead. I aint forcin' you to marry me Bleek, it was just a question."

"Then why'd you walk out?"

"I don't know. I just need to think of our relationship and where we stand."

"But you don't need to. I know I love you and you love me, right?"

"Of course I do but I feel as if you're meshing me in the best friend zone where I was before I got pregnant the first time."

"But I wasn't."

"Of come off it already Bleek! I was gaining so much fucking weight you started hanging out with the track team more than me!"

He said nothing, his hold on me slackening.

He knew he was guilty.

"I was just nervous and it just made me feel worse when you doubted that I was the father."

"Well **dream big** Paulie Bleeker! You're the only guy I've ever slept with since Jason Krueger and I haven't seen him since my mom left." My fists pounded into his chest as more tears came. Damn it, I thought I was empty.

His hand stroked my back as a ripple of pleasure erupted though my gut. I didn't need his damn sympathy but hell I would take it if he was offering.

Paulie Bleeker was and always will be boss in my book.

Regardless of what I said earlier.

He would always, **always **be the cheese to my macaroni.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: "Why don't you just shut your gab Bleek

_Summary: "Why don't you just shut your gab Bleek?! Just because you have a plan for college doesn't mean you have to bitch about me not having one!"_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Juno, I just watch the movie_

……………………………………………………………….

**Chapter Seven**

**Juno Prego!!**

…**..**

The last thing I remembered before passing out in Paulie Bleekers arms, in his front yard, was that we had gotten into it again and that my gut felt as if it was a dam about to burst. Why hadn't I told Bleek that, I didn't know but now here I was, pacing me emergency room, in a damn hospital dress and my Ugg boots.

Being calm was the farthest thing from my mind.

"Ow, Ow, fuckity-ow, where the hell is my damn doctor?!"

"Oh shut it June-bug, this should be a piece of cake to you."

"Not everyone is a dick like you Bren!"

I was screaming at her but I didn't care, my fucking back was hurting so bad! I would've told her where she could've shoved that piece of cake shit at if it wasn't for the nurse rushing into the room and whisking me off to my bed.

I guess I was a little grateful when I saw my skinny boyfriend pacing my room, his fingers woven into his uncut brown hair. All I wanted was for someone, anyone to kick Brenda in the shin and take her out! But I believe that was just asking for too much for some simple people that couldn't even deliver a damn baby!

"Hey Bleek?"

"What is it June-bug?"

He was at my side in an instant, holding my hand as he cradled my head against his chest. Moments like these remind me why I'm going through labor for him right now. My craving were getting worse and the nurse had yet to return with my doctor so I decided at that moment I was going to have the baby with or without them and get Leah to cut the cord.

Only if she didn't cut off his penis if it turns out a boy.

Nah, I think I want a girl since the last baby I had was a boy.

I clutched onto Bleekers hand as if it were a life line and I was drowning as I went through another painful contraction, yelping as the pain tore through my body. Either I was having twins or this baby was going to be another 'baby-big-head'. I gritted out as I propped my feet up onto the bed, assuming that was my doctor coming down the hall.

And it was, to my relief, as she pulled up a wheelie chair before my bed and popped a squat.

"Jesus what took you so long?!"

"I was a bit overjoyed to hear that you were back with another bundle of joy to release into the world. Does this one have the same father as the last?"

"I-I'm the father."

Bleek was turning into a nasty shade of green; I noted as his hold on my hand slackened, his brown eyes fixed on my large belly. He held his free hand over his forehead, pushing his bangs from his eyes as he tried to stay conscious.

I'm sure he would pass out before the "popping-out-the-vag stage" was over.

"Paulie? Paulie Bleeker?"

"Y-Yes ma'am."

The female doctor looked as if she were tickled at the mere thought of me giving birth to another one of Paulie Bleeker's pooping, bundles of joy. Everyone seems to laugh when I say I gave birth to one of his kids. They just don't believe he has it in him to knock a girl like me up twice.

Another contraction rendered me immobile as the doctor pressed a stethoscope to my swelling stomach, nodding her head at something she was thinking about. I hoped she was thinking about getting this baby out of me.

"The babies have turned on us; both heads are straight down as if they want to exit right now! The little buggers are ready to leave the womb!"

Babies?!

I didn't exactly know how many babies I was going to have or the simple fact of what sex they were considering I was too lazy to go to the ultra sound. I guess I just didn't want to know what I would be on the count of I didn't find out the first time I was Prego.

Wait…did the doctor call my baby a little bugger?

What the hell is wrong with her?!

"So mama bear, are you ready for these twin tykes to come out or not?"

"Twins? There are two babies stuck in my vag right now?"

Despite my pain, I was a bit fascinated with knowing that I was going to be a mother of Bleeks first set of twins. And I was fascinated that my vag could hold that many babies.

"Of course they are twins and considering how cramped they are in there, its twin boys."

"Twin boys?"

Bleeker seemed to perk up at the sound of that, his brown eyes darting from my huge stomach to the doctor and then back. Here I was, nineteen years old, going to have Bleekers babies and we were even married. I knew once this was over, I wasn't going to have another baby covered in blood and guts in my life.

I may just raise these twin boys with my boyfriend and may even move in with him. Paulie Bleeker was worth moving out of my old house with my dad LB and Bren and her freakish fetish.

"Ok can we end this talk about the twins that are coming out of my vag now and help them?! I over here crowning and ya'll are having a damn conversation about what's coming out of me!"

"Would you look at that Juno, the baby has a huge head just like Paulie!"

Leah was leaned against the bed on the other side of the doctor, watching as she placed her gloved hands underneath my baby boys head gently. She began tugging slightly, encouraging me to push, push, and well push.

I was likely going to sleep through the whole cleaning the baby process with the way I was screaming and grasping onto my boyfriends hand. He better appreciate me after this damn it!

"The first one is coming out! Hey Paulie come look at your son!"

He tried to walk over to Leah but I wouldn't let him, threatening to kill him if he didn't stay by my side and hold my hand. I know I was giving him hell but hey, I was having his baby!

"Would you look at that."

The female nurse came to the doctor's side and wrapped my gut covered son in a towel. I was too tired to even notice that the doctor had already begun to help the other baby pop out of my vag. By the time the second baby came I was sleeping.

Bleek told me that they both looked exactly like me and I was happy about that at least as I nestled my head in the crook of his neck, my sweat soaked hair drenching his shirt. But at that moment nothing mattered to either of us. I could tell that we were in our on bubble and separated from everyone else in the room.

I could see Leah's mouth moving but I couldn't hear a word she was saying, fighting to keep my lids from snapping shut on me. I and Paulie Bleeker had officially had a family of our own and we weren't even married like all the other crappy adults.

We were just simply us.

Nothing more and nothing less.

He loved me and I loved him.

My arms embraced his middle as he wrapped a protective arm about my shoulders. Anyone that passed our room at that moment could've mistaken us for a couple of newly weds that had their first baby. But in my mind that's exactly what we were.

A couple of newly weds that had our first set of twins that were healthy and chubby, just as I had imagined they would. My family spilled out of the room, noticing how tired both I and Bleek had become from the pregnancy, Brenda patting my shoulder in an acknowledgement of her approval before leaving.

"Do you know what I think June-bug?

"What Paulie?"

I absolutely loved when he called me June-bug because that was his term of endearment towards me.

"That our twin boys looked just as cute as their mother."

"That was so corny."

"Yeah, but I thought you liked it?"

I laughed at his obvious joke, a yawn breaking through my fit of giggles soon afterwards. His fingers combed through my hair as he spoke in a hushed tone as to not make me angry.

I don't know how but he always knew what to do for me.

"Juno…"

His sudden fidgeting set me on edge, not quite sure why all of a sudden he had become so nervous. His fingers drummed against my bare shoulder as he chewed on his lower lip.

"What Bleek?"

"Please don't hate me."

"Hate you? Hate you for what?"

He paused, unwrapping his arm from around me and coiling from me altogether, lifting himself off of the bed and settling himself on the chair in the corner. I felt a small draft once he left my side, my dark eyes narrowing in on him suspiciously.

"Did you cheat on me or somethin'? Cause if you did all I have to say to you …"

"I didn't cheat on you Juno! I never would!"

"Then what is it?!"

"I got accepted into college."

My gut felt as if it fell out of my body and was seeping through the cracks in the floor when he said that, my hand patting my face to see if I had a stamp anywhere on my face that read dummy for hire.

Nope, it wasn't on my face so why did I feel like such a loser?

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"I didn't want to tell you but since I'm leaving this weekend..."

"This weekend?! What about the twins?!"

"As I was saying, you had gotten pregnant so sudden and then now giving birth, I didn't want to ruin it."

"Too late for that now blockhead."

I turned onto my side, not facing him, twisting the sheets in my hands. I hated him all over again with a passion. He was still going to college even after I gave birth. Nothing was ever going to change with this guy.

"I want you to get out blockhead."


	8. Chapter 8

_Summary: "Why don't you just shut your gab Bleek?! Just because you have a plan for college doesn't mean you have to bitch about me not having one!"_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Juno, I just watch the movie_

……………………………………………………………….

**Ultraviolet**

…**.**

Paulie Bleeker reminded me of a _zit._

You know, the one that you wanted to get rid of so badly but just couldn't because it was bolted onto your face.He made me sick to my stomach sometimes and yet I couldn't stop my stupid mind from going back to him.I peered down to my twin boys, Tyke and Murphy, smiling at the odd names that me and Leah had dubbed them.

I had been too upset to even call back my boyfriend and tell him that we forgot to name him. We were just fruit cups that way.

It was the weekend already and I was dreading that call from Carole to inform me that Bleeker was gone.

Even though we had gotten into it before actually leaving the hospital, I still didn't want him to leave me to raise our twins alone. It would hurt too much to wake up each morning to those chubby faces that looked too much like their father.

It would hurt too much to have Bleek leave me again.

"Hey Juno, we're going out to get some burritos, you want one? Leah's head poked through my opened doorway, her frizzy brown hair captured into a bun on top of her head. I shook my head, my gaze moving from my sleeping boys to my best friend.

Now if Bleeker decided to up and leave me I would always have Leah as my back up.

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here and snack off of anything that I find in the pantry."

"Whoa, did that pregnancy fizzle your brain or something?"

"No Leah…I'm just going through a breakdown period where I need to eat, gain weight, and barf it all up again. It's just the cherry on top of my whole life you know? Becoming a bulimic before my boyfriend leaves for college."

"Dude if you don't want him to go AWOL on you then just tell him. Bleeker is a pretty understanding guy."

"Easy for you to say, did you shove three babies out of your vag for him? Your mom still doesn't even know you have sexual relationships!"

"So I won't get her hopes up on my becoming Prego and having another _baby big head_ like you."

I felt like snapping her neck in two as I shoved past her and out of the nursery room, waltzing down the hall to my room and slamming the door shut. How had asking me for a burrito become a crisis of Leah becoming pregnant?

Christ either I was going through the aftermath of my pregnancy or I was just still bumming over the fact that Bleek was going to leave me for some dusty, ratty old books and a degree. T

he pang of my heart ripping into startled me more than it did when I found out that he had left me for Katrina DeVort.

I kicked aside some piles of clothes I refused to wash. I guess that's what was causing the horrible odor in my room but it didn't matter because they weren't mine, more like they were Bleekers clothes from a week before shoved the twins out of my vag.

I blushed at the thought of him climbing up the ladder to my window like in that movie Romeo and Juliet.

Although he wasn't exactly a Leonardo DeiCaprio, he was more or less a Romeo in my eyes and that was all that mattered. Plopping down onto my unmade bed, I twisted the cord connected to my hamburger phone between my finger tips.

I had to make a choice of moving out with the twins or leaving them behind to pursue an education with Bleek.

Either once I found not too appealing.

Yeah, I wanted to move out of my dad and Bren's house but at the same time I didn't want to leave off for college. That life just wasn't cut out for me even if I had Paulie at my side cheering me on.

I knew just as well as I knew day and night that Paulie Bleeker would choose going of to Dancing Elks University instead of staying put with me and raising his two sons.

Tyke and Murphy were perfectly content but they just were too young to know what I and Bleek were going through.

His love was like Ultraviolet that was burning the crap out of me but I still stood in his path despite the critical condition that he left me in.

I knew the only reason Bleek was going to college was because that hobbit would've controlled his life until he was at least eighty.

Oh yeah, she would be rolling over in her grave still controlling Paulie Bleeker.

I jolted as a low grunt pierced my ears, rising and striding over to my closed window to see what it was. Popping the latch to my window open, I pushed it over in an attempt to see what it was that had made that noise.

And what do you know; Paulie Bleeker was there, hanging onto the ladder for dear life as his frightened brown eyes gazed up at me.

"What's got you off your rocker Bleek?"

"H-hey Juno, I wanted to see you but I saw that everyone was here. Including Leah."

"Oh yeah I guess I forgot to tell you that they were over here throwing a kick ass party for Tyke and Murphy but why would I tell you considering you didn't even name them."

I decided not to help up; waltzing back over to my bed and settling myself back down as I waited for Bleek to climb up like a cat in distress. Once he managed to make his way up, he shivered, for reasons I didn't know being that the air conditioner was broken.

"June-bug, I'm not going."

"Not going where Paulie?"

I glanced down at my bitten nails, silently seething that he had managed to get into my room without breaking a bone or a…well whatever you call them. He settled down next to me on the bed, his eyes focused on the pile of clothes that I had yet to move.

I was waiting patiently for him to continue at what he was previously telling me but he didn't, instead his eyes were still on the pile of clothes, his brown eyes intensifying.

Then it clicked in my head what he was talking about. It was Saturday and he was supposed to be gone off to college already and packing into his new dorm. But he wasn't gone; he was here with me, sitting on my bed looking at his favorite pair of boxers.

Paulie Bleeker gave up the dream of expanding his fucking mind to be with me.

He gave up college for me.

For Tyke and Murphy.

We were a family again.

My head rested on his boney shoulder, my eyes closing as I sat there in content just as if I were a baby. My heart was beating wildly against my rib cage and I was surprised that he couldn't hear it. A lump formed in my throat, clogging what I was going to say to him but it didn't matter at that point.

He knew what I wanted to say without me even saying it. I loved him and he loved me and we were going to be together. Without the hobbits approval of course cause I knew she just despised me with a passion.

"Paulie?"

"What is it June-bug?"

"You left the whole college gig just to be with me?"

"Yep, for you….Tyke and Murphy."

I snuggled against him now, my arms embracing his middle as I placed kisses along his neck. My Paulie was going to stay with me and not leave me. If I wasn't such a damn optimistic I would've been crying at that point but I was stilling there with my arms around my boyfriend.

"Juno…I think we should find somewhere to live together."

_Alright people this was a hard chapter to do considering that Paulie was going to leave Juno but thought against it and the names just came to me because they were quirky just like Juno so I stayed with them._

_I hope you liked this chappie._

_AnimexCookie_


	9. Chapter 9

_Summary: "Why don't you just shut your gab Bleek?! Just because you have a plan for college doesn't mean you have to bitch about me not having one!"_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Juno, I just watch the movie_

……………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Nine**

**It's Not What You Think**

…**..**

When the words 'we should find a place for us to live' left his lips I thought he was joshing me. Bleek had never been the type to initiate things let alone moving out of Carole's place.

I and Paulie Bleeker, the father of my twins, stood before the abandoned lot of trailers, my hands smashed in my pockets as I waited for the advertising guy to arrive. You know the kind that always try to sell you things even when they're cruddy and worn.

This wasn't anything of what I expected it to look like.

I always thought of the beautiful two story houses that I couldn't afford but loved to get an eye full of. The one's that have huge windows for people to peek through when they thought you weren't paying attention.

But here we were, standing in the middle of a trailer park; a crying baby could even have been heard in the distance. That's how completely dull this joint was.

"So what are we going to do?"

"You tell me Paulie, moving in together was more or less your idea."

"I know this doesn't look good but I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Wizard."

I knew I was just being bitchy for the hell of it but wouldn't you be also if you were stuck in the middle of a threadbare trailer park waiting for the business man to hurry up.

"Well, I surely wasn't expecting anyone to come until a few weeks later but this is quite surprising." A burley looking man was approaching us, his flabby hand outstretched towards Bleek. For a moment my boyfriend looked paralyzed, standing a few meters from me frozen.

I nudged him in the side, coughing abruptly to release him of his stupid trance. He blinked a few times before focusing on me.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me Paulie Bleeker! That man is trying to speak to both of us and you're being a stotic douche."

"Stotic douche?"

"Oh come off it, I made it up!" I flailed my arms in a gesture to ward off his further inspection as the salesman came to a halt before us. My arms paused in mid swing, almost hitting Paulie.

"What can I help you lovely people with today?"

"Well we were trying to find an affordable home since…." Paulie paused, his dark eyes peering down to my deflating stomach uneasily. I self consciously embraced my torso to conceal it from his leering gaze as he picked back up on what he was saying.

"My girlfriend, Juno, has gotten pregnant and we have two very adorable twin boys who look just like her!"

I could've passed out from how smitten he had become with me at that moment or at least threw up on him for touching my large stomach in front of the salesman. The older man seemed to glare at us as those words left Bleeks lips.

What? Was he pissed that I got pregnant at nineteen? Well if he was, he would be even more upset to find out that I had a baby a sixteen also. Christ, it was like he's never seen a pregnant teen before. I waved my hand to grab the salesman's attention from my protruding belly and to focus on the task at hand.

"Yo salesman, I know that we may not have enough to pay for a ratty trailer right now but we'll get a job and..."

"Just take it. It sounds like you need it more that the average high school graduates."

"Wizard!" I pumped my fist into the air, striking Bleek in the process, making him fall to his knees with his hands cupped to the back of his head.

"Geez I'm sorry Bleek."

"It's nothing June-bug." He smiled up to me despite his pain, making my heartstrings flutter as I knelt down beside him, removing his cupped hands and massaging the sore spot where a lump slowly formed.

"Well you two must really be smitten with the other. Lets hop to it though, I have other customers and I still have to show you two our available trailers."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's not get a nose bleed over this thing here man. What if we don't find a trailer that suites us, then what? Will you kick us out like some cheap lap dog?"

"Now, now, now, you two are costumers. Why would I do that?" The salesman tried to embrace my shoulder with one of his meaty arms but I quickly slapped his hand away and latched myself onto the clueless Bleek. It seems like every time I'm in serious danger, Bleek is never paying attention.

It's like I have to bash him over the head to get his attention!!

"I don't really know but I'm not feeling too fo' shiz about this."

"Fo' shiz?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with my slang salesman?"

Once he shook his head and turned away from me, I smirked triumphantly and kissed Bleek. That simple show of affection seemed to wake him from his trance as I pulled him along as I followed the crazed salesman.

Sure, this isn't how I pictured buying my first house with Paulie Bleeker but this would do; us together, following some chubby salesmen in a dumpster of a trailer park. And to be honest, I couldn't be happier.

I thrusted my free hand up to my temple to rid the sun from my eyes, grinning like a cat that's caught its first prey. My other arm embraced Paulie's arm as my protruding belly pressed firmly against his body, my heart thumping wildly.

I felt like a little girl with her very first kiddy crush but the fact of the matter was that I wasn't a little girl with a kiddy crush. I was indeed a woman with my first real love. I mean I already popped out three babies by the guy so what more shenanigans can I get into?

"How does this trailer suit you?"

"I think its wizard, what about you June-bug?"

"Nah, I think it's too 80's 'I love my job' style."

"What the hell kind of style is that?"

I ignored the salesman's rude question, steering my skinny boyfriend in the direction of another trailer that wasn't worthy of our opinion. My eyes suddenly widened upon inspecting a disco-ball looking shingle hanging from the edge of the roof top, dragging Bleek along with me to the retro-clad trailer.

"Dude, is this for sale?"

"I believe it was."

"Was as in it isn't anymore?"

"Well the people who bought it never came to move it or at least live in it but they are paying the bills for it."

I tapped my index finger against my chin generously as I thought, my eyes skittering skyward as my mouth slackened a bit. I could feel my boyfriend's eyes glancing down at me and I even caught him peeking down my shirt, a deep flush rendering his cheeks.

Biffing him below the chin, I continued to think until the salesman interrupted me. "They sent us a note last week claiming that anyone could move into the trailer so long as they keep it in tip-top shape. They didn't even try to clean the trailer so I doubt it'll be very sanitary in there…"

"We'll take it!"

I didn't know what was going through my head but all I knew was that if no one was living in this desolate, beautiful trailer that was struck down from God Himself then I was going to grab it for keeps. It looked like it could fit me, Bleeker, Tyke, and Murphy.

"What did you say Juno?! We didn't even decide whether or not we like the place!"

"Well I do and I don't have 'trailer-park' kind of money and I am not selling myself into prostitution so we are keeping this place!"

_Selling myself into prostitution?!_

Ok, so that porno that Carol was hiding must've taken its tole on me.

_Seriously._

_OK deep breath I finally updated this fan fic. Sorry that it took soo long but as I said before I'm getting my things together for College since I am leaving in August. I am soo ready to end this fan fic but I have a few more things to write about with Bleek and Juno._


End file.
